Fancy (Iggy Azalea song)
"Fancy" by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX is featured on Just Dance 2016 ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_QqxXKqtC8 and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers Classic The dancers are a trio of women with looks inspired by the 1990's. P1 P1 has black tied up hair with a blue bandanna. She wears a periwinkle transparent shirt, gold necklaces, a bra seen to be light blue, light blue high-waisted shorts, black knee socks, and periwinkle shoes. P2 P2 has long black hair tied in a low ponytail. She wears a hot pink tube top, periwinkle torn jeans with black suspenders, and turquoise boots. P3 P3 has black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wears a turquoise cropped turtleneck, lavender shorts with yellow and black garters, black leggings, and yellow shoes. fancy_coach_1_big.png|P1 fancy_coach_2_big.png|P2 fancy_coach_3_big.png|P3 Indian Version The alternate dancer is a woman in Indian fashion. She has short black hair with a red scrunchie. She wears a gold bindi, a purple crop top, a red and purple saree cape, red loose pants, and golden jewelery. Background Classic The background begins with a black backdrop and the song's title. After the intro, a carrier of a delivery truck is present in a still life shot with a time lapse technique. The carriers are red, orange purple and blue. This image flips horizontally. At the chorus, there are wooden crates of different colors. They are under some of the lyrics of the song, which in the background are shown to be large with neon color changing outline. 'Indian version' The alternate background has a pink and peach backdrop with animated gold mehndi patterns. The patterns may appear from sand, and will spin and flash with the beat. During the chorus, clones of the dancer will appear with colored mehndi patterns below them. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. Throw your right hand facing to the left. Gold Move 2: Put your hand back. Gold Move 3: P1, make a rap pose and kneel slightly. P2, lift your right hand and support it with your left hand. P3, put your right hand on your head and the left one on your hips. This is the final move of the routine. Fancy GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 Fancy GM2 P.png|Gold Move 2 Fancy GM3 P.png|Gold Move 3 fancygm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game fancygm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game fancygm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game 'Indian Version' There are 4 Gold Moves in the Indian Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 4: Push your hands from right to left. Gold Move 2: Leap and fall on your knees. Gold Move 3: Extend your right hand. Fancy Indian Ver. GM 1Extraction.png|Gold Move 1 Fancy Indian Ver. GM 2Extraction.png|Gold Move 2 Fancy Indian Ver. GM 3Extraction.png|Gold Move 3 FancyIndianGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 4 in-game FancyIndianGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game FancyIndianGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup All: Put your hands up while rotating your basin. (Soul Searchin') Soulsearchinallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Mashup Fancy has a Mashup with the theme Retro Men which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins. It features male dancers dressed in retro fashion. Dancers (No repeats) * Soul Searchin' (JD3) (Remake) GM1GM2GM3 * The Power (JD2) * I Want You Back (JD2) (Remake) * Superstition (JD4) * Love Boat (JD2014) * That's the Way (I Like It) ''(JD) (Remake) Dance Quests ''Fancy appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic * Coconut Indian Version * Comet Trivia * This is the third song by Iggy Azalea in the series, following Problem and Black Widow. ** This is also the third song by Charli XCX in the series, following I Love It and Boom Clap. It is followed by Same Old Love, where she is not credited. * The official clean version is used in-game, resulting in the censorship of F**k, B***h, Gun, Hoes and Retarded. Drunk is censored separately. ** Despite its in-game censorship, the line Drunk was from, "Let's get drunk on the minibar," was referenced in the ESRB rating summary. * This is the fourth song to use real life photos, after Gentleman, Mite Mite☆Kochichi and Happy. * The Behind the Track interview for this track makes this the sixth track to show Alkis with accessories related to the routine. The other songs are'' I Gotta Feeling, ''Let's Groove, William Tell Overture, Boys (Summertime Love) and Circus. * Before the routine was shown, all three dancers were seen on several ads for Just Dance 2016. * One of the moves in the song similarly uses a dance move known as the Nae Nae, created by the hip hop group We Are Toonz for their song "Drop That NaeNae", and recently popularized by "Watch Me (Whip/NaeNae)" by . * In the Just Dance Now files, there is a beta pictogram. * P1 resembles a girl in the music video, P2 resembles Iggy Azalea, and P3 resembles Charli XCX. * The Indian Version is the third alternate routine to have cultural influences, after It's My Birthday’s Bollywood Dance and Papaoutai’s African Dance. It is followed by Hey Mama’s Geisha version. *In the Just Dance Now files, some placeholder pictograms can be found. They show the coaches in front of a pipeline. *As is seen in the placeholder pictograms, the song was intended to have a different background. *P3 resembles the alternate dancer from This Is How We Do and the Indian dancer resembles P1 from Xmas Tree. Gallery fancy now.jpg|''Fancy'' Fancy alt.png|''Fancy'' (Indian Version) 00000651.jpg|''Fancy'' (Mashup) 293.png|P3's Avatar 252_AVATAR.png|Indian Version Avatar Fancyalt cover albumcoach.png|Indian Version Coach 392324.jpg|Gameplay 1 392322.jpg|Gameplay 2 Slower-fancy-by-me 214058.gif Fbg.jpg|Background Jd16-game-info-promo-character-error.png|Promo imagelol.jpeg|Indian Version Indian.jpeg|Indian Version on menu fancy pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Fancy PP.png|Placeholder Pictograms Beta pic.png|Beta Pictogram 1 Just-Dance-2016-060815-016 (1).png|P1 Fancy cover albumcoach.png Videos Iggy Azalea - Fancy (Explicit) ft. Charli XCX Fancy - Iggy Azalea Ft. Charli XCX Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - Fancy (Alternate) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Fancy (MASHUP) - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:2010's Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Trio Dances Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs with censored words Category:Shirley Henault Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Audrey Hurtis